1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, methods of controlling an image processing apparatus, and programs therefor, and more specifically relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, a program and storage medium that can handle paper fingerprint information and encode electronic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been put into practical use that in a digital copying machine or a digital multifunctional apparatus, image data and the like read from a scanner are encoded using a two-dimensional bar code or another encoding means and then this encoded data is printed out as image data. The data to be encoded includes electronic data of various types, such as text, graphic image, and audio, transmitted from an external host computer, in addition to the above-described data.
It has also been put into practical use that the encoded image data printed as described above is read from a recording media, such as a paper, and then is converted into electronic data of various types, such as text, graphic image, and audio, and using this electronic data, printing is performed in a digital copying machine or a digital multifunctional apparatus. It has also been put into practical use that in addition to printing out the above-described electronic data, this electronic data is transferred to an external host computer, or other digital copying machine or digital multifunctional apparatus.
However, when converting the encoded data into electronic data of various types, such as text, graphic image, and audio, and then using this electronic data for printing in a digital copying machine or a digital multifunctional apparatus, a problem to be solved remains as follows.
That is, if printed data encoded by a two-dimensional barcode or the like, is read as a document and copied onto a recording media, such as another paper, in a digital copying machine or a digital multifunctional apparatus, then the above-described encoded data is copied as well. There is thus a problem that even another person different from a user who printed an original document can convert the encoded data included in the document into electronic data and easily view or use this electronic data if he/she has this copied document.